Harry Potter and the Queen of Massacres
by Cartesia
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter's fifth. Harry meets a new girl, Alana Balisk, who seems nice. But as Harry gets to know Alana closer, he senses something from her, and inner sense. Of evil. Can Alana and Harry really be friends?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter One- The Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry once again would go to Kings Cross for his fifth year at Hogwarts. What magic would happen this year...  
  
"Harry!" Ron hollered. "That you?"  
  
Harry Potter turned to his best friend, Ron Weasley. Harry didn't get a letter from Ron that year inviting him to go to his house, which was very strange.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry yelled and ran over with his cart of school things to Ron. "Why didn't you send me an owl?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just didn't have the time, is that all RIGHT?" Ron retorted.  
  
"Well, sorry I offended you." Harry said coolly.  
  
"FINE, BE THAT WAY!" Ron clamored off through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4. Ginny racing behind.  
  
"Hi, Harry." She called as she passed. Harry blushed a moment and went through the barrier.  
  
On the train, Harry tried to find an empty compartment. He slid open a door to find Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Seamus said with power.  
  
"Hey, Seamus." Harry replied. "So do you know who the teacher will be."  
  
"I found out from a close uncle that the teacher's a lady." Dean mentioned.  
  
"I hope she isn't too hard..." Neville worried. He twiddled his thumbs and petted his toad, Trevor. "At least I haven't lost Trevor yet!" The four boys laughed and Harry left.  
  
The next compartment had Colin and Dennis Creevy, and Ginny.  
  
"Hello there, Harry! Sit here!" Colin and Dennis said in unison. Harry politely declined, said hi to Ginny and left.  
  
Finally, the next compartment was open. Harry sat, and waited for the train lady to come and give out snacks for the ride.  
  
Hermione came in, fully robed, and sat down. "I asked Ron if he wanted to sit, but he said he'd never talk to a lousy, jerk of a friend. What happened this time?" Hermione said. Harry shrugged off the question and the train lady came.  
  
"Need anything for the ride dears? The train will take off soon and I'm not due back here in an hour." She said tartly.  
  
"Sure." Harry turned to Hermione, "What do you want Herm?"  
  
Hermione asked for some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and paid. Harry got a little bit of everything and paid the lady.  
  
"G'bye then, dears." The lady was off, and Harry began to open a package of cards when the door opened again. It was a new person Harry hadn't seen before. It was a girl. "Can I sit here? Every where else didn't accept."  
  
"Sure!" Hermione insisted. The girl sat next to Hermione. She was rather tall, with long blonde hair in a pony tail. Her eyes were an eerie gray and she had a warm smile on her rather nice looking face.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." Hermione shook the girl's hand.  
  
"I'm Alana Balisk. Nice to meet you." Alana turned to shake Harry's hand. He shook it and smiled.  
  
"Wow! What a neat birth mark!" Alana remarked at Harry's scar.  
  
"It's a scar." Harry was surprised to find Alana hadn't heard off him before. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Oh, I'm from London. But I switch schools often. My dad switched me here." She said.  
  
"Hope you have fun at the sorting." Harry said happily.  
  
"What house do I want to get in?" Alana asked.  
  
"Gryffindor!" Hermione said with pride. "Hufflepuff would be average, I guess. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. All houses here are really nice. Except for one exeption..."  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Slytherin, slimy Slytherin. Just hope you get into Gryffindor!" Harry laughed. "What year are you going into?"  
  
"Fifth, I think." Alana said.  
  
"Cool! We're in fifth as well." Hermione said. The three sunk deep into concentration for a while. The train eventually reached its stop when a voice could be heard through out the compartments. Everyone dripped into silence.  
  
"We've made our stop, Hogwarts. Now, don't push as you go out..." The speaker continued but the excited students didn't bother listening and continued out of the train, yelling about their backwards robe or how they'd forgotten their favorite stuffed animal or lucky charm.  
  
Alana headed out and waved to her new friends as the wave of crowd swept her away. As everyone filtered outside onto Hogwarts Station, Harry could see that she bumped into someone, with cold blue eyes and blonde hair. Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy's eyes glittered maliciously. "What are you doing?!" He yelled in tremendous fury.  
  
Harry fought through the crowd towards Alana and Draco, Hermione calling after him. "Harry!" She called, but her cry was muffled by the passengers on the Hogwarts Station. She ran and pushed and finally grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?" She yelled over other voices.  
  
"Can't you see?" Harry directed Hermione to where Malfoy was screeching at Alana.  
  
He now was going on, "So! Are you a mudblood! A fat, ugly mudblood? Or better, you might be a perverted Werewolf that's half Hagrid Giant! Apologize right now!" Fear ripped through Alana, and Malfoy could see it, he grinned wide taking out his wand from his cloak pocket.  
  
Alana's eyes widened in reflex as she took her wand out from inside her sock, she had always kept it there. Malfoy suddenly shouted out, pointing his wand at Alana's fingers, "Engorgio!"  
  
Alana, in reverse, scrambled out of the spells way as it hit a pebble that grew to the size of a watermelon. She pointed her wand at Malfoy and wiggled the words, "Ridikulus!" (Sorry if I spelled that wrong)  
  
Everyone, who by now were jeering and watching intently, stared at Malfoy. They burst out into laughter, Malfoy was dressed up from red lipstick, to a pink hand bag, to shiny pink pumps. He tripped over the shoes and yelled, "I'll get my father on you, you-you MUDBLOOD!" Everyone laughed more and Alana, pleased with herself, ran off into the crowd, sticking her wand in her sock.  
  
Harry and Hermione caught up with her. "Wow, that was great!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Thanks." Alana said, wiping sweat from her forehead. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Wait for-" Hermione's sentence was broken off, the arrival of the carriages had come. The horses were steered to a stop, their white hair glittering like snow in the moon light.  
  
"Wow! They look so cool!" Alana said.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Do you want to share one with us?"  
  
"Sure!" Alana agreed. Ron, had caught up to them, still angry with Harry. He asked Hermione if their carriage was full, and she said no. They could, after all, hold four people.  
  
"I'm going with you guys." He said. He didn't seem to notice Alana was there, or even following them.  
  
At the carriage, Alana waved to Hermione that she found an empty one and hopped in. Hermione obediently followed, tugging Ron and Harry along with her.  
  
Ron stepped in last, and when he noticed Alana, his jaw dropped. Hermione closed it before Alana could see and elbowed Ron hard.  
  
"This is Ron, Alana. Ron," She glared at him, "this is Alana."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ron." Alana said gingerly.  
  
"Yeah..nicetometyotoo."  
  
"What?" Alana said.  
  
Ron couldn't figure his words and just blushed and looked down.  
  
Harry thought Alana was very generous. Ron's stomach growled and Alana reached for something in her bag. "Here," she said, handing Ron a chocolate frog. "you can have it, you seem hungry."  
  
"Thanks!" Ron gobbled the chocolate frog and suddenly noticed the card as Alana grinned. "Wow! I didn't even know they had a he-who-must-not-be-named card! This must be a really rare one!" Harry cringed at the picture of a man sitting at a chair, a large scaly snake climbing up what seemed to be Voldemort's staff.  
  
Hermione turned to talk to Alana about spells and soon the carriage rode up to Hogwarts. It was a long ride and Harry felt nervous as he helped Alana out of the carriage, like butterflies stuck in the bottom of his stomach. Ron seemed very red, too, by now. He walked on with Alana as Harry helped Hermione. It was a new year at Hogwarts. Harry wondered how'd Voldemort get to him this time. 


	2. The Sorting Hat Dilemma

Alana was lead into the Great Hall by Hermione. Hermione, of course, was asking all about the books Alana read, about Alana's favorite classes, and so on. Alana in fact liked many books. She had even read Hogwarts, A History to check up on the school she'd be going to.  
  
"What house are all of you in?" Alana asked.  
  
"Gryffindor." Harry replied.  
  
"Wow, that's neat. No guess for that other kid, right? Slytherin." Alana smirked.  
  
"Yeah, you nailed it pretty much." Harry laughed. Alana waved and departed with the first years to be sorted. Professor McGonagall was waiting for the students and explained what would happen.  
  
"You will place the sorting hat on your head, and when it tells you your house, go and sit there. That's it. Come along, then." McGonagall took the students to the front of the Great Hall. Alana saw Hermione waving to her and encouraging her as she went up.  
  
Alana was to be last in the sorting because of her year. At her old school, there was no houses, everyone was divided by year. The Sorting Hat started to sing a rather nice song.  
  
  
  
I'm the hat that was chosen wise, From old Gryffindor. He put some brains in me, And sewed me up for lots of reasons and more. Well I was there when Hogwarts School was made, A decent part in the role of the school I played. Slytherin, almighty wary didn't think I'd work! Well on that first, opening day, I did the job perfectly with a smirk. Ravenclaw came up to me and asked how did I choose, I said she was smart and what did I have to lose? So I told that nice, brainy Ravenclaw, I will tell you if you promise to take the secret secretly by law! So she agreed, and I told her, but something was amiss! That Hufflepuff wanted to know too, I still reminis. She huddled there, in the corner, listening wild and free, I was in a panic and thought of why and oh, oh me! But as I said, old Ravenclaw, had a very good head...  
  
  
  
Alana tuned out thinking about what happened. 'He was awful brave to do anything like that!' She thought. The sorting hat finished and she clapped along with everyone else around her.  
  
The first person to go was, 'Armtouse, Bradley', 'Slytherin!'. Some hisses from Gryffindor were heard but mostly people were clapping. 'Kennings, Jas', 'Ravenclaw!'.  
  
Alana stood up nervously until, 'Zundane, Georgia', 'Hufflepuff!'. And then, it was her turn. Her name was called and she sat on the stool prepared and put the hat on. 'Hmm.' Alana thought. 'What a rather large hat. I wonder when it will start?' But no answer came. Nothing. Alana could hear a strange hummering, but nothing more. McGonagall watched in disbelief and shock. But then, the hat called out, "Gryflerinhuffleclaw!" And Alana just sat. She cringed and McGonagall came up to her.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "I think I'll figure it out." McGonagall talked to the hat and it seemed to be undecided.  
  
"I told you! She's in Gryflerinhuffleclaw."  
  
"But there isn't a Gryflerinhuffleclaw!" McGonagall hissed.  
  
"Well then, I'm undecided!" That was that, and the hat made what sounded like a "Humph!" and it zipped up.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you can sit with the staff, for today." McGonagall said. "I suppose this since our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher hasn't come quite yet. Well, go on, next to Dumbledore." Alana trudged up to the empty seat next to Dumbledore as McGonagall whispered to him, "I'll figure this out with the hat, Albus." Dumbledore smiled and turned to the students and stood.  
  
"I only have this to say. Eat up!" And with that, the hall erupted into speech. Alana took the sorting hat off her head and gave it to McGonagall whom was scowling.  
  
"Come with me, Alana." McGonogall directed Alana to the room used in the TriWizard Tournament last year. It was small, a fireplace burning near the end of it. It was well furnished, too. "Open up!" McGonagall yelled at the hat. It zipped up open.  
  
"What now?" It yelled.  
  
"We need to find one house for Alana. She has no where to go!"  
  
"Well then, has any of her relatives gone here?" the hat replied. It seemed to speak as if it was humming a tune. McGonagall turned to Alana.  
  
"I had a close relative in Slytherin, I think."  
  
"Then go into Slytherin." the hat decided and zipped up. McGonagall scowled once more.  
  
"I guess you'll stay in Slytherin. I'd love for you to come to Gryffindor, but no one knows what I can do over the power of this hat. Funny sounding as it may seem." Alana giggled and made a slant face.  
  
"OK, thank you professor." Alana headed outside and Hermione waved, smiling as though she thought Alana had been accepted into Gryffindor. Alana frowned and looked the other way, then to her destination: a spot at the Slytherin table. Then Alana's frown turned into surprise and self defeat as she sighed to herself and moped to the table. She sat at the end, her plate now full of food.  
  
"Hi." A new Slytherin first-year exclaimed, her mouth full of food. She was chubby and thick-boned.  
  
"Um, hello there, I guess..." Alana sighed again and ate her food in silence, listening to the chubby girl rambled on.  
  
"My name," she grunted, "is Martha." She had two, thick braids. Her hair was smoky black and untamed. Alana looked at Hermione, and surprisingly, Hermione was looking right back, with a very sad look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Alana murmured. Hermione sighed and waved, then turned to talk to another girl. Alana felt terrible and looked around at the Slytherin table. She saw a lot of disgruntled, mean looking people. Then Alana's jaw dropped, the boy she dueled earlier was sitting near two fat people, laughing along with them. 'No!' she thought, 'Why am I at his table?!'  
  
Soon, Dumbledore stood up again, and spoke, "Now, I would like to remind you of some rules. First of all, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, as is the Third Floor Corridor. New to the list of items not allowed would be Bouncing Bill's Blasters and Fire Flame Candy. Anyone that would like to see the list of items, may look over it in Mr. Filch's office. If you have any questions, ask your Head of House, any of the Prefects, or a Head Boy or Girl. Thank you, now I believe it is time to rest before tomorrow's lessons!' All of the food disappeared as the students assembled.  
  
"Where should we go?" Alana asked Martha, whom was looking very sad the food had disappeared, as if she was planning on stealing more of it for the common room.  
  
"Dunno. Follow the Prefect, I guess?" Martha and Alana followed the other Slytherin Students, all the way to a large stone statue. It was of a Giant Snake. A boy stepped up to it, wearing two badges. They boasted the words, 'Slytherin' and 'Prefect'. He had dark brown hair and bright white skin.  
  
"Mudblood." Alana cringed at the word.  
  
"No I'm not!" the snake hissed, "I'm a snake!"  
  
"It's the password you bloody idiot!" Retorted the prefect.  
  
"Ooh, that's right. Sorry then, in you go." And the snake flatted down into a path, the wall behind it opened into a hallway. The students, one by one, stepped up on the snake and into the common room. Alana growled in a low tone, she didn't want to be in Slytherin. She wanted to be in Gryffindor. A boy suddenly looked at her, as if in a trance. He walked up to her, his fat jiggling.  
  
"What?" Alana asked the student.  
  
"You seem to be angry." He said in an airy tone.  
  
"You know how there isn't any food here? If I were you, I'd do something about it." Alana said sarcastically, scanning over the chubby boy. He turned suddenly and skipped off into the hall. Every one looked at him and whispered something about it. Alana and Martha were the last to go in the common room where the Prefect was standing. He was muttering to another student who was halfway up a set of stairs.  
  
"I'm so pissed, I always hate doing this little speech to these freaks." The other boy laughed.  
  
"You were one of them too, jerk."  
  
"All that matters is now, and not when I was pissing off some other Prefect." He said back angrily. He turned as the other boy clambered up the stairs. "The password is mudblood. You say in front of the Snake Statue, and you can get in here, got it?" A bunch of students nodded, scared of the Prefect whom they are supposed to trust. "The stairs move, so don't go running around, or," He grinned evily, "you just might fall to your unpleasant death. Girls dormitories are behind you, boys in front. The level on the stairs that you stop at like the second, would be the year you are in. So stop on the first floor, and that is your dormitory. No one cares if you go into another persons dorm, so do whatever. Just hope not to get caught by some goody-two-shoes. There, now get going, because I'm tired." Every one groaned and started heading to their dormitory.  
  
Alana headed up the girls' dormitory stairs. First level, second, third, fourth, and fifth. Her legs buckled from tiredness. She bravely opened the door to the room. All the girls looked at her. "Aren't you a first year?" One said icily. Her black brown hair tumbled to her waist. She was in a pink robe, with pink ribbons in her hair.  
  
"No." Said Alana, just as cold. "I just transferred here."  
  
"That describes the extra bunk. I was hoping to get one to myself. I get bottom, no questions." She said, her eyes darting all over Alana, as if to scan her for some hidden weapon.  
  
Alanna grumbled as the girl removed her things from her top bunk. She had everything pink, it was sickening. Her name, Pansy Parkinson, was engraved all over everything in a dark purple shade. Alanna lay down in her new bunk. The last thing she heard before lights out was Pansy, "Good night and try not to fall out of the top." Alana could almost feel everyone's giggles and evil smiles in the room. Then darkness swelled around her.  
  
a/n= You'll find out more about the bulging boy later! Promise!  
  
Caitlin- Thanks for your nice comments! I hope you keep reading the story!  
  
I'll post more up soon! Don't worry! :) Read & Review, please!!! 


	3. The Bulging Boy

Alana awoke that morning, very tired and practically starving. She noticed a window was right near her bed, the sunlight shining across a large field. The only shadows were cast by gigantic poles high up in the air. It was then that Alana bubbled with excitement, they played quidditch here. Alana herself was a fantastic seeker, and she had a great broom, an original, handcrafted Sun Beam 600. But Alana refrained from telling anyone who gave it to her. Or even why she had transferred here from her old school. She just had problems there, that was all. She came to Hogwarts, one of the best schools in the whole of Northern Europe, for a fresh start. But second starts, she discovered, were very hard to make.  
  
"I'm starved!" Grunted Ron as he walked towards the Grand Hall with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You should be! You were staring at-" Ron covered Hermione's mouth with his hand instantly.  
  
"The seat where the new professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts would be," he finished. "Yeah. That's right, Herm. I should've eaten, yes, but oh well. Can't do anything now, can I?"  
  
"Sooor!" Hermione said, as Ron noticed his hand was still cupped over her face. He removed as Hermione gasped for air and repeated what she said, "Sure!" She made a 'Humph!' sort of noise and hurried off with out them.  
  
"Wonder what's up with her." Harry yawned. The Great Hall's ceiling was a beautiful, clear sky. Yet outside, it was somewhat cool, rather than hot. "Ah, perfect weather for Quidditch!"  
  
"Yeah, that's sure right. Did you hear about the new seeker and captain yet?"  
  
"No, actually." Harry replied. "I'll ask Madame Hooch later." The two boys found Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They greeted them and sat down.  
  
"Look over at the new professor!" Dean exclaimed, pointing next to Dumbledore, whom was talking to a young looking lady. She had blonde hair, and rather bright grey eyes.  
  
"Aw! It's a girl, now Defense Against the Dark Arts will be like it was with Gilderoy. Except all of our creature will be pink." Ron laughed with Dean.  
  
"Sure!" Parvati Patil overheard and gave Ron a nastly glance.  
  
"Wonder where she was last night, eh?" Seamus said. Harry did wonder where she was the night before. There was a seat for her. Perhaps she had just been in late?  
  
"I don't know, Seamus." Harry interjected as Dumbledore stood up, the hall suddenly went into a hush.  
  
"Welcome, welcome! First day at Hogwarts of lessons. Now, being late would be tragic, but I must indeed give one more announcement." Dumbledore let the lady next to him stand. "This is Miss Wood. She will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some of you may know her at Oliver Wood's older sister!" The girl grinned, she looked nothing like her brother other than the fact she was tall. The hall clapped for her and Dumbledore continued, "Welcome, Miss Wood. Now, tuck in, then!"  
  
Alana saw her plate fill with food and she began talking to Martha. Pansy was sitting near them, giggling about something. She was very annoying, always giggling. Alana remembered hearing her last night chortling with another girl about something. "I wonder what I'll have first. I hope it's Quidditch lessons." Alana confided in Martha, whom was eating away. It made her a good listener, which Alana found nice about the big boned people in Slytherin. There was enough for one to be your friend, and you could talk to them about murdering someone, and they would be too concentrated on eating to know what you're going on about.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Martha grabbed for some more toast.  
  
"Too bad we won't be in the same class, I have to be with that weird Pansy Parkinson in class. Just thinking about what an ass she is can get annoying." Alana felt so free in Slytherin. She almost liked it then she wondered what Gryffindor was like. Soon, Alana decided to go back to the common room early to find her things. She asked Martha to come, but Martha declined and so Alana went off alone.  
  
The halls in the dungeon echoed endlessly as Alana stepped through them. She heard some one wailing and raced pass a corner to see what happened and suddenly stopped herself. She backed up and heard an adult speaking. Alana froze to the spot she was in. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" It was Professor Snape, Alana realized.  
  
"I don't know!" the younger voice cried, "Something came over me and I went to the kitchens, then- then I suddenly felt myself growing!" Alana took a peak and her eyes widened in fear, the boy who she had told off the night before was enormous. He had a fat, flabby face, he was so fat that he was bigger than Snape. Snape, though, had no inch of fear on his face, only anger. Alana moved backwards and ran quietly another way to the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron were going over their schedule, looking for their first class. "Let's see," Ron said, "first we have Charms with Hufflepuff, then ooh, Divination with, erm, Hufflepuff." Harry grinned, he had always despised Divination, but it somehow always turned out too hilarious too miss. "Then, ugh, double Potions with Ravenclaw then lunch."  
  
"And," Harry continued, "Yes! Study Hall, Free Period, then double Quidditch."  
  
"Sorry, though."  
  
Harry frowned, "Why?"  
  
"Smashing as it may seem now, not so much when you find out Double Quidditch is with Slytherin." Harry grimaced even more as he flopped his head down on his shoulder as if to say, 'Oh no!'. Then the two boys headed to Charms. But it was at that time that Alana happened to go over the schedule with exact happiness.  
  
"First, I have double Potions, then Arithmancy, then Muggle Studies, then lunch. Not so bad, I guess. Then study hall, free period, and Wow! Double Quidditch! With GRYFFINDOR! Today has to be the best day in the universe!" Alana did a spin as she headed off to Potions.  
  
Alana happily took a seat near the back corner of the class. A ravenclaw came and sat next to her. "Hi." she said, "You look new."  
  
"Yeah." Alana said.  
  
"My name is Padma." the girl said excitedly.  
  
"I'm Alana." Alana replied.  
  
"Well, hopefully you'll get through Potions. Snape is a horror to talk to, much more to learn from."  
  
"Don't scare me!" Alana laughed. And Padma shrugged as the doors flew shut. An icy voice came from a corner of the class.  
  
"Well. Slytherin and Ravenclaw." It was Snape. "Today," He said, "I expect you to remember your Charms lessons as well as Potions, because you'll be learning something very important. I expect you to remember that this is not a class of which you may fool around. I expect you to remember Potions is an art!" He scowled.  
  
A ravenclaw three rows in front of Alana whispered to a friend, "He expects us to remember a lot of things doesn't he?" Then he and his friend had a mild laugh, but not mild enough that Snape didn't hear.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" They straightened up. "Think Potions is not so useful, do you? Think it's stupid, maybe? Then you can take your 'stupid' books and take your selves to Mr. Filch! I'm sure he has a lovely idea of detention for you during this class! Or will you choose to shut up, I wonder?"  
  
"Sorry, sir." The two boys said in unison.  
  
"Good, now." The class went something like that for ten more minutes, and then Snape told everyone to put on their dragon hide gloves and turn to page 131 in their books. Snape told everyone that they'd be using a simple fire charm to help mix their potions. And Alana then read silently through her book and turned to Padma.  
  
"Where is the ingrediants?"  
  
"There's refills under the desk for the kits. Don't worry, everyone forgets the first day to refill their kit." She smiled. Alana thanked her and looked for the correct ingrediants. Then she started following instructions, Padma was getting on quite well. "Almost done, need any help?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm just about done too." Alana said, feeling a bit angry that anyone thought she needed help. She could do the whole thing on her own.  
  
"Alrighty then." Padma raised her hand and Snape came up to her. "Should we wait to use the fire charm, or go on ahead?"  
  
"You seem to have finished quickly. Think you might've missed a step?" Padma seemed to go cold and quickly remarked.  
  
"Maybe, I- I can check." Then Alana's voice rose.  
  
"Inflamora!" The the potion made a gurgling noise and turned bright red. Snape gawped.  
  
"I suppose, you have done it right then." He growled, "Ravenclaw, are you?"  
  
"No, Slytherin." Alana answered.  
  
Snape grinned, he had some one in his house that could actually do his class correctly. "20 Points to Slytherin." Slytherin students overheard and clapped. Alana caught Draco Malfoy's face. He was clapping, and smiling. Not knowing who had gotten those points.  
  
Alana really talked with Padma all through the day, she had every class except study hall and Quidditch with her. Alana still bubbled with happiness as the Slytherins flooded onto the Quidditch field. Madame Hooch was there and instructed them to find their broom, and if they didn't have one to go use one of the school's. All of the broom were on benches. Alana noted how most of them looked quite dull, but their brand said it all: lots of them were simply Comets or Cleansweeps. But Nimbus 2001s were sitting all in a row next to her Sun Beam 600. Her broom was bright, golden brown. It shined and boasted good polishing. Alana found her Quidditch gloves laying next to it. They were golden colored, matching her broom. They had indeed cost a lot. But Alana didn't mind, she just loved to fly.  
  
By now the Gryffindors had filtered on to the field and had their brooms on the opposite side of the Slytherins. Alana caught site of a lovely broom no had picked up yet. She was almost excited until she realized it was a Firebolt. A black wood, well polished broom. But Sun Beams were much more accurate and even faster. In fact mutiple Quidditch teams competing for the the Quidditch World Cup used them. But they were most expensive, even for the international teams. It took just the right person for one, but Alana found hers very suitable to herself and loved it all the same. She put her gloves on, as most of the Slytherins were doing and they all headed to line up in front of Madame Hooch.  
  
"This year," She said as all of the students lined up, "we will work on competing skills." Alana felt herself get even happier. "I just hope some people," this remark was clearly directed at Neville Longbottom, "haven't forgotten to mount their brooms." Slytherin laughed, knowing what she meant as the Gryffindors groaned at their clumsy house member. "I will gather you into teams which you will have for the rest of this term. Then you will play against other teams on the opposite house. Stay straight!" Madame Hooch circled a group of Slytherins, dividing them up. The students near Alana stared at her Sun Beam 600. One of them even asked her a question.  
  
"Is that really a, a Sun Beam 600?"  
  
"Yeah." Alana replied. Then the students awed. Madame Hooch finally came up to Alana.  
  
"New, are you? Then what was Quidditch like at your old school?"  
  
"We were divided up into two sections, Gold and Blue, and different years. Then five people were chosen at a practice to be on the section's Head Quidditch Team. I was seeker."  
  
"And you have a Sun Beam, good brand these are. Well follow me." Hooch found four other people, not so great was that one of them was Draco Malfoy. "Goyle, you are keeper. Crabbe, beater. Ratcliffe, beater. Turner, you'll be a chaser and so will you Moran. And I think you'd be better off as a chaser as well, Malfoy." Malfoy gasped and Alana hear him mutter something like, 'I'll tell my father...'. "And Alana, I want to see your seeker skills, if I think you'd fair better off as chaser, I'll switch you and Malfoy." Alana looked at her team. The only girl was 'Turner' as Hooch called her. She was tall with long arms. She had black hair and piercing brown eyes.  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN! FIRST MATCH, YOU THERE!" Alana saw Madame Hooch point to her team then to another Gryffindor one. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in it. 'Great, I have to go against the very people who were nice to me.' Alana thought. 'I'll, sadly, have to beat them to a pulp.'  
  
Alana saw her team start to kick off the ground, into the air. And she followed, zipping out to where the seeker's usual position.  
  
  
  
a/n= yes, see that lovely little button at the left bottom corner of your screen? submit review, you say? yes, please! R & R!!! Thanks! 


	4. Draco's Mistake

Alana loved the cold, sweet rush of racing through the sky on her broom. She noticed Harry and waved. He waved back and yelled, "Good luck!" Alana just said her thanks, knowing she wouldn't need the slightest bit of luck to overcome anyone in Quidditch. Madame Hooch was grinning at the bottom of the Quidditch Field.  
  
  
  
"The lot of you better get ready, here they come!" She screamed. She kicked open a Quidditch Case of balls, releasing the two bludgers and the snitch. She then threw the Quaffle in the air, Draco Malfoy went for it. Ron Weasley flew straight next to him.  
  
  
  
"Ready to lose, Malfoy?" Ron sneered.  
  
  
  
"Maybe," Malfoy dodged a bludger, "if you knew how to lose- oh wait, you always do!" Malfoy then kicked Ron hard in the leg, Ron flinched as pain seared through his body.  
  
  
  
Malfoy flew harder and passed Ron's school broom. Then Seamus Finnigan raced up to meet Malfoy on his Silver Arrow. He then was greeted by a bludger as Draco went in to score on Hermione. Hermione yelped as the Quaffle headed for her stomach and she then raced immediately away from it.  
  
  
  
Alana saw a glint of gold, and that was all it took. She fled for it, Harry taking off after her. Then Alana swiveled straight down to the ground where the snitch headed. It kept going straight. Finally, Alana placed her foot near the end of her broom, kneeling on the wooden stick with her other knee. She kept her hands on her broom. Then the snitch took a leap upward and Alana kicked the end of her broom to match the balls pace. Harry yelled and in three seconds, he came dazedly after Alana and the ball.  
  
  
  
The Slytherins were cheering so hard for Alana they couldn't hear themselves think about Malfoy. Gryffindor was cheering, but Neville's moaning could be heard crystal clear. Clear enough that Alana was too good.  
  
  
  
Up, up, and Alana reached her hand towards the sphere of yellow and she got it. She had caught the snitch. Madame Hooch yelled, "A rather quick game of one hundred and sixty to zero!" Harry couldn't believe his team hadn't scored one goal. This was a horrible embarrassment for Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Alana flew down to the ground. Madame Hooch dragged her away from a loving crowd of Slytherins to the sidelines. "That- was- extraordinary! You must be seeker for Slytherin!"  
  
  
  
"Sure!" Alana blushed. She finally felt like she was at a place like home again.  
  
  
  
Malfoy had been giving Alana looks of disgust the rest of the day, making snide remarks about 'his father'. Alana was happy to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
  
  
"Alana!" A hand waved to Alana in the library, "Come sit with us!" Hermione Granger was sitting next to Harry Potter. She was reading a thick book, Harry writing some things down on a piece of parchment.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Hermione!" Alana said excitedly. "Hey Harry, looks like I'll be competing against you for the Quidditch Cup this year!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, good luck." Harry's words stained the air with sarcasm.  
  
  
  
"Harry, be nicer to Alana!" Hermione scowled.  
  
  
  
"Sure. I'll be going then," he said hastily, "Bye Hermione." And with that, Harry picked up his things and left.  
  
  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
  
  
"He's just being a jerk. He should know better than to get angry for not being the center of attention for one day." Hermione replied, turning a page in her book.  
  
  
  
Alana made a sigh and left for the Slytherin common room. The halls were damp and dark, and the wind turned from a nice breeze into a howling wreck. Rain poured onto the Hogwarts grounds, thunder boomed and lightning crackled through the dark night. Alana felt very alone all of the sudden, the world around her seemed quiet. Noise was scarcely heard. Alana became drowsy, and her head swam for a moment. Something wasn't quite right, and she picked up her pace, feeling stranger than ever, screwing up her face.  
  
  
  
Some one screamed loudly. But this was not a scream of pain, it was of pleasure, intense pleasure. The scream continued, and Harry didn't know what was wrong. He turned to Ron, "What is that? Can you hear it?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, you dingbat, I can hear it! What the hell?!" Ron sputtered, he looked a bit scared for a moment, "I reckon we go find out who or what is making that noise!"  
  
  
  
"We could get in trouble! We would never hear the end of it!"  
  
  
  
"Have we ever let that stop us before?" Harry retorted. With that, Harry sped forward, Ron and Hermione at his tail. Soon Ron caught up and Hermione was lagging behind.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up, Herm!" Ron scowled.  
  
  
  
"I can't, my books, oh no!" A book slipped out of Hermione's hands, then two more. "Go on with out me!" And Harry and Ron continued. Faster and faster, through the long, twisty corridors of Hogwarts they ran. Suddenly, Ron stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
  
  
"H-Harry! I-it's a s-spider!" Ron spat.  
  
  
  
"Oh, just stay here!" Harry hissed. "I'll find out what's happening on my own!" So Harry made his pace slower, wand out as he crept. This is it! He thought. Right around a corner were two voices.  
  
  
  
"I never knew you had it in you," the voice was Draco's. This must be near the Slytherin common rooms, Harry thought again. He noticed his surroundings had turned dark and shadowy. Long, grayish looking tapestries were hung on the wall. Harry remembered walking this way when he and Ron had used a Polyjuice Potion to turn into Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
  
  
"I always have," another voice spat out. It was female, but Harry did not know who. "You have just failed to recognize it."  
  
  
  
"Really?" A fit of giggles erupted out of the girl and a strange noise came from her now. Then she screamed again. Draco continued now, more brightly then he ever had, "They'll hear us you know."  
  
  
  
"And you, the great Draco Malfoy, care about getting in trouble?" The girl said.  
  
  
  
"You're right. Why should I care?" And a noise continued again, the girl then made a gleeful noise. Harry flinched, and crept away.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't know, Harry!" Ron said dumbly, his mouth full. He had taken a few rolls from dinner.  
  
  
  
"Don't eat those!" Hermione pouted. "They're for Snuffles!" Harry remembered Sirius, asking to be quite secret and calling him Snuffles when ever he talked about him. "And," Hermione continued, "I think it's quite obvious what was going on with Draco and that girl!"  
  
  
  
"What, then?" Harry and Ron shouted in unison. Apparently, they were a bit frustrated. Hermione turned bright red in the face.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, you two! Do you ever use your brain outside of class?!"  
  
  
  
"If it's required for eating, yes." Ron said. Harry snorted.  
  
  
  
"Well." Hermione stopped, beckoning them to come closer. "They were, well, erm-"  
  
  
  
"Oh, out with it Hermione! We look like total prats standing here like this!" Harry whispered.  
  
  
  
"They were making out!" Hermione said, now her face was scarlet as she stood up. "Need to go to the library to study for the O.W.L.'s!"  
  
  
  
"But that isn't until the end of the year!" Ron yelled after her, but Hermione had run off, in total embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Wonder who that girl was?" Harry thought out loud, blushing a bit himself.  
  
  
  
"Pansy Parkinson!" Ron said as he stuffed another roll in his mouth. Harry now took the napkin full of rolls into his arms, which were themselves full of chicken legs and fruit.  
  
  
  
"You are turning into Crabbe again, I reckon!" Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
"No I'm not, I may be eating like him, but I don't think my brain is shrinking! I am deeply offended!" Ron had a fake look upon his face.  
  
  
  
"Sure you are!" The two boys laughed all the way back to the common room.  
  
  
  
The Fat Lady had a guest in her painting, and she was talking to her frantically. "It was Slytherins, now? Not-a-surprise, not at all, now! They are trouble, Vi. I can feel it, which ones was it again?"  
  
  
  
"Ask him, I saw that one there earlier!" Vi pointed at Harry. Harry shrugged in reply.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, I just heard them. I know one of them was Draco Malfoy. But I couldn't figure out the girl."  
  
  
  
"You know who it was?" Vi continued. "Well, the Snake Statue told Peeves, and Peeves tells everyone things like this, you know-"  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Ron punched Harry in the back, the idea of gossiping with two ladies in a painting wasn't a very pleasing thought.  
  
  
  
"And," Harry sped up.  
  
  
  
"Oh fine then, it was that new girl. What was her name? Alley? Alyssa?"  
  
  
  
"Alana?!" Ron shouted.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, couldn't quite remember it dear, thank you!"  
  
  
  
"Nittering Old Shoe!" Harry told the fat lady.  
  
  
  
"I most certainly wouldn't think to call her that!"  
  
  
  
"No, no, it's the password, Vi." The portrait swung open and Harry dragged an astonished Ron into the common room. The twins were sitting, talking with Lee Jordan.  
  
  
  
"So, poor old Ronniekins heard?" Fred saw Harry and Ron coming in.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, hit him hard. I think he liked her more than Fleur!"  
  
  
  
Lee Jordan and the twins guffawed. "Never knew Draco Malfoy would do such a thing! Fred reckons he brought it upon her."  
  
  
  
"He did! She is such a nice girl! Why on earth would she do that with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
  
  
"I AM GONNA GET HIM FOR THIS!" Ron's astonishment turned into anger, as if Alana were his wife.  
  
  
  
"Sit down, Ron! Take it easy!" George, with the help of Harry, forced Ron into a sitting position in a large chair by the fire.  
  
  
  
"Well, got to go Harry." Fred, George, and Lee Jordan all left, rubbing their hands and talking vigorously.  
  
  
  
"I think we should get some rest too." Harry said. "Coming?"  
  
  
  
"In a minute." Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Okay." Harry sped off to the dormitory.  
  
  
  
Harry crept downstairs, it was an early Saturday morning and everyone was asleep. Hermione was up. She was sitting near Ron. "Harry!" She exclaimed. "What happened to him?"  
  
  
  
"Didn't you hear?"  
  
  
  
"Hear what?" Hermione said.  
  
  
  
"Alana was the girl with-"  
  
  
  
"NO WAY!" Hermione shouted. "Her? And, and Draco? Not a chance in Hell! How on earth, why, I think I need to sit down! She's my friend, too!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, but Draco brought it upon her!" Harry finally got out.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that slimy ass! Poor, poor Alana! I, I'm going to get her something for her trouble down at Honeydukes today. I can believe that disgusting git." Hermione scowled with a look of complete anger. "And Ron has been sitting here all night because of it. Oh bless his soul-"  
  
  
  
"Hermione! I think you are getting a little far on this."  
  
  
  
"You're right." Hermione took a breath. "Let's get some change for Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
And at Honeydukes that very day, Hermione bought a load of fizzing whizbees and chocolate frogs. "Could you wrap them, they're a gift." Hermione told the clerk.  
  
  
  
"Sure then, little miss." The clerk answered. Hermione carried the large pack of sweet assortments to the cave Sirius stayed in with Ron and Harry. Sirius listened all through Ron's explanation of what had happened.  
  
  
  
"This is a lot." Sirius said as he took a bite off a chicken leg. "I don't know. If you're worried, try talking to Alana. Or just look out for her for a start. You never know, it may get better for her. Poor girl. Well, I believe you should get back, people might get suspicious. And Harry, be sure to owl me as soon as something happens! Got it?"  
  
  
  
"Yessir." Harry gave Sirius a hand shake as did Ron, Hermione hugged Sirius. And they left back for the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
  
  
Maybe it will get better. Maybe I should be nicer to Alana. After all, she has to struggle through Slytherin with all those slimy excuses for people. I should be nicer. Yeah, first thing I'll do is apologize. Harry had made up his mind, he was going to try to be Alana's friend.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this is where the PG-13 stuff starts to kick in. I'm not a big user of all the cuss words in this story because I can't imagine this with most of the characters. But I tried it out with Hermione. But definitely expect more between Hermione and Draco. Thanks Caitlin for your numerous reviews, you're great! I'll post the next few chapters up very soon, so check back, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW away!  
  
  
  
~Amaranth 


End file.
